powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scroll 31: Meteors and The Three Wolves
Meteor and Three Wolves is the thirty-first episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. It is the beginning of the three-part climax of the conflict between Ikkou Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger and Third Spear, Manmaruba as well as begins a battle between the ninja and Sixth Spear, Satarakura's "pets", the Ninja Wolf Beasts Fangarou. Synopsis Fearful of his final fate from Manmaruba's scorpion, Ikkou tries to prepare Yousuke to face his Jakanja rival without being around; all as Saturnakura summons some pets to hasten Earth's destruction. Plot Meteors are heading for the Earth. Ikkou gets beat up by Manmuraba in a dream. He wakes up in a cold sweat and leaves. Manmuraba has a new cocoon. Tao Zanto wants to know what Satorakura has up to. He calls 3 space wolves with his whistle. Ikkou has called Yousuke in the late of night to Ikazuchi's Valley and he challenges him to a fight, they are equally matched. Isshu wakes up to find Ikkou gone. Ikkou focuses his power in the blade. Yousuke races at him. Ikkou leaps at him in a stream of lightning first kicking hard and then he swipes his boken down on the his head. He tells him this is Ikazuchi's power and not to forget it. He wants to go again. Yousuke demands to know what he is doing this for. Ikkou punches Yousuke after saying there is no time. Isshu arrives to say that how much what is happening hurts him and holding his brother's fate secret is killing him. Shurikenger is also listening in. In the morning, wolves eat people's shadows and it takes away their humanity, making them act like wolves. Yousuke meets up with the other two and the city is silent. Tenkujin flies above them and Shurikenger tells them that he has found the wolves. They find them in the forest and see the wolf-like people and are beat up by the wolves. Ikkou hears the battle cries in his changer. He tells Isshu to fight together, because this will be his last fight. Isshu doesn't want to hear this. Ikkou gets closer to him saying that they as Goraijer have always have been prepared for this. Ikkou says he is prepared to face his fate. Ikkou walks away, saying he must do it alone now. Isshu strangling on feelings too powerful for him to express. Ikkou is far from him and wonders what is his brother's fate. Isshu joins him and agrees to fight together. The Goraijer join in the battle as the Hurricanger and Shurikenger are being beaten up. The seven are then hit by lightning. Manmuraba, Wendinu, Furabijou, and Sargain have arrived. Satorakura fights Red, Wendy fights Yellow, Sargain fights Shurikenger, the Goraijer fights Manmuraba and Nanami willingly fights Furabijou for revenge. Ikkou falls, Ishuu protects him. Ikkou challenges Manmuraba. Red and the Goraijer leave, leaving the others to take a hit. Yousuke grabs Isshu who tries to run and tells him he knows what is going on. Ikkou arrives to Ikazuchi Village. Yousuke is shocked to find out that Ikkou has an alien scorpion egg in him. Isshu is for obeying Ikkou to ignore the situation, Yousuke doesn't agree and decks him with a right cross. He makes him realize how he really feels.Yousuke thinks back to eariler that morning with Ikkou. Manmaruba arrives to Ikazuchi village and Ikkou transforms. Shurikenger informs the others and they run off. Not before he tells them that if they don't stop those wolves, they won't be able to save the people. A newswoman is reporting and is turned wolf-like as the wolves attack. At night, Ikkou gets the pain in his chest. He lures Manmaruba in and to strike him with his staff but the weapon caught and his strike rendered harmless. Manmuraba raises the staff in the air. He finishes him off and he un-transforms. Yousuke arrives and hits Manmuraba, scolding him. He tells him Ikkou is not going to die. Isshu arrives and tells him he's going to be okay. The foe tosses Ikkou's staff aside. Yousuke morphs and does the technique Ikkou did earlier and Manmaruba's flat on his back.The egg in Ikkou's chest hatches into a scorpion. Manmuraba laughs and teleports away. Yousuke shakes Ikkou as he is on the floor. He pulls Ikkou up, cradles his head and clings to his chest. Ikkou doesn't respond. He shakes Ishuu and tells him they are going to fight together. He lets him go. The meteors rain in. Mugensai is shocked from what he hears from Gozen in his phone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , , *TV Announcer: *Takanashi: Takashi Inoue (井上 高志 Inoue Takashi) Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 34, . *'Viewership': 7.6% DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 8 features episodes 29-32.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Jun'ichi Miyashita